halofandomcom-20200222-history
Halo: Combat Evolved (PC) patches
This article lists all patches for the PC version of Halo: Combat Evolved. Halo PC 1.01 Patch (September 30, 2003) (File Size: 3.87 MB) *Patched before most people even have the game, we don't completely know what this does. * Made the game check for a valid Halo PC CD at startup Halo PC Standalone Server 1.01 (No Maps) (October 2, 2003) (File Size: 1.75 MB) *Gearbox is offering a pre-release version of the Halo PC standalone server for people wanting to set their own stations up. This edition contains NO MAPS—you will need to copy them from your Halo PC installation folder. Halo PC 1.02 Patch (October 8, 2003) (File Size: 4.04 MB) *Timedemo doesn't check memory usage consumption with every frame rendered. *After running timedemo, the last saved checkpoint is not altered anymore. *Multiple minor bugs fixes to the Halo Auto-Updater application. *Fixed an issue in keystone.dll that was causing certain configurations to potentially crash when chatting in multiplayer games. *Fixed minor card specific rendering glitches. Halo PC Standalone Server 1.02 (No maps) (October 8, 2003) (File Size: 7.36 MB) *Enables multiple instances of a server to be run. *Adds remote administration of servers (rcon). Halo PC 1.03 Patch (December 10, 2003) (File Size: 4.63 MB) *Halo PC 1.03 is the first update to address some of the most important issues that have arisen since the game was released. The goal with this patch was to 1) improve the quality of the online experience for gamers and 2) address the most frequent issues gamers run into. This update is also the first opportunity to improve the networking architecture with some of their learnings from their hours of online play. Highlights include: * Note: saved games prior to 1.03 are now no longer compatible. Any levels that were unlocked as you progressed through the game are still available, but your checkpoints will be reset. - Anti team killing. Increased respawn time multiplier for team killing. - Added automatic ban feature for team killers. - Increased chat text length - Chat length has been increased from 40 characters to 64 characters - Networking performance - Enhancement to player prediction - New in-game scoreboard - Displays players, kills, deaths, assists and ping - Cinematic speech bug with Audigy cards fixed Halo PC 1.03 Dedicated Server (December 10, 2003) (File Size: 2.35 MB) *Gearbox has released a sequential patch for the dedicated server. You must have the 1.02 dedicated server installed first. Once you have installed that patch, you can download this one. Highlights of fixes and additions include: - Enhanced functionality to reduce online team killing and facilitate the banning of users. - Optimized map loading functionality, significantly reducing the time to load large map cycling configuration files. - Extended sv_players functionality. - Teams are now persisted for the next game when map cycling occurs. - It's now possible to restart the current game without requiring the server to map cycle. - User can now specify their data folder directories using -path. Halo PC Patch 1.031 (December 31, 2003) (File Size: 4.63 MB) *The 1.031 patch fixes some issues that users were experiencing with the 1.03 patch. This patch was released in a remarkably short amount of time after the original. And for those users experiencing technical problems with the game, most have been resolved. Halo Mac 1.03 Patch (January 21, 2004) (File Size: 2.4 MB) *Mac users can now play online with PC users (1.031 PC). Since MacSoft receives the code from Gearbox to create their updates, the changes / features are very similar, if not identical to 1.03 and 1.031 PC. Halo PC 1.04 Patch (February 11, 2004) (File Size: 4.63 MB) *This patch from Microsoft and GameSpy fixes a potential crashing issue with Halo PC. It will update the game's version number to 1.04. Halo Update 1.05 patch (September 7, 2004) (File Size: 4.6 MB) * Security fix to prevent a malicious user from being able to shut down the game on the server (according to the Halo PC Test Lead, Sawnose, this was never exploited) * Fix for XP SP2 problems Halo Update 1.06 patch (November 16, 2004) (File Size: 4.5 MB) * Addresses a rare crash bug that could occur if a malicious individual (hacker) purposely imitates a game server and sends invalid data to clients who try to browse the server list. FAKE GET A LIFE Halo Update 1.08 patch (August 6, 2008) (File Size: 3.1 MB) * Prevents buffer overrun errors and also removes the requirement for a CD rom at startup. * Fixes for server-crashing security bugs. * Several external programs may not work, resulting to game-crashing. YO NIGGAS I CAN EDIT THIS CRAP. External links *Microsoft Halo Combat Evolved Downloads *Halo CE V1.09 Patch Update *Halo Custom Edition V1.09 Patch Update *Halo CE Dedicated Server Update version 1.08 Category:Updates and Patches